Love Knows No Bounds
by fantasy137
Summary: PERCABETH! Percy and Annabeth are settling down to enjoy a picnic, when a certain Goddess of Love shows up with a mission. Of course. And she also wants to plan a date for them? This can not be good. Because when Aphrodite shows interest in you, everything is about to fall apart. One-shot. R&R.


**Love Knows No Bounds**

**I kind of changed my mind. Originally this was going to be a series of one-shots...but I honestly got a little bit intimidated by it. So this is now an independent one-shot. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO.**

Chapter 1 – Percabeth

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining bright on the sandy beach. A cool breeze made the grass sway as campers tossed a ball back and forth. One person, however, was not able to take in the lovely day. He was busy wrestling a beach chair. That person was Percy Jackson.

"Looks like the chair is winning," a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Annabeth Chase walking towards him. He turned back to the chair and smiled to himself. It was amazing how she could look so stunning in just an orange camp shirt and shorts.

"It – won't – open," Percy said, kicking the chair with each word. Annabeth laughed.

"Here, let me help." Percy wasn't exactly sure what happened next. One moment, Annabeth was placing her hands on the chair, and the next, Percy was lying on the sand with Annabeth on top of him, the chair lying open on the sand. They both shared a look and immediately burst into fits of laughter. Annabeth rolled off of him and lay down on the sand next to him.

They had only been dating for 2 weeks, and Percy was still extremely cautious around her. He didn't want to make any mistakes, because this was one of the happiest times of his life.

"Fixed it," Annabeth said, recovering from her laughter.

Percy turned on his side to look at her. "You weren't supposed to come for an hour," he said accusingly. "I'm not ready."

"Wrong. You said to meet you at six, and in case you haven't noticed, it's six."

"What? I've been fighting that chair for an hour?" Percy shouted in disbelief. "Man that sucks." Annabeth laughed.

"Aw, look at the happy couple!" Percy looked up and saw the 'great' Aphrodite standing over them. How did he know it was Aphrodite? He didn't know anyone else who would show up on a beach looking as glamorous as she did. Her hair was curly, red and all on one side, which resulted in a very elegant look. She was wearing a long, blue, sleeveless gown with silver heels. She even had on a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Yup, definitely Aphrodite.

"What do you want?" Annabeth said with extreme dislike.

Aphrodite sniffed with contempt before saying, "I can't believe you would show up on a date wearing _that_."

"Well, I can't believe you would show up on a beach wearing _that_," Annabeth shot back, just as derisively. Aphrodite's eyes seemed to blaze for a moment, but she quickly regained composure.

"I need your help," she said.

"Why would we help you?" Percy asked.

"So I don't turn you into doves," Aphrodite said. "And, I'll fix you guys a _real _date."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. In the end, it was the prospect of being turned into doves and not the date that convinced Percy to say, "Fine, but only because I don't want to become a bird."

"But _no _monsters," Annabeth said firmly. "What do we need to do?"

"I left my scarf in a theatre in the city. I need you guys to get it."

"What were you doing in a theatre?" Percy asked.

"Watching a play, obviously," Aphrodite replied. "This particular play was starring one of my daughters. Now, I didn't really care to watch the play, it was a love story but I saw the real thing happen. However, my daughter is dating two boys at once and doesn't know which one she loves more. In the play, the three of them play roles in a love triangle, so I went to watch her story unfold on stage."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You're scarf is in the Big House attic," Annabeth said, for once looking confused.

"Well, I had developed a bit of a liking for that scarf, so I asked you're centaur – Chiron – if I could have it back. He resisted, saying that you and Percy worked hard for it, but after a few threats he agreed."

"That's horribly cruel!" Annabeth said in shock.

"Watch you're mouth, or I'll send a flock of doves after you too," Aphrodite said dangerously. She gave them the address of the theatre and flashed them to the nearest road. They hailed a taxi and gave the driver the address, and soon they were rolling through NYC, the sound of honks and yells penetrating even the doors of the cab. They arrived, paid, and stepped out on to the busy street.

"That's the one," Annabeth said, pointing. It was a stone building with intricate carvings. There was a long line snaking towards the entrance, where a man in a suit and Bluetooth was checking bags and collecting tickets. "How do we get past him?"

"Why don't we just say we forgot something?" Percy asked.

"Oh sure, then he'll just let us in," Annabeth said sarcastically. She held up her invisibility cap. What had possessed her to bring it on their date, Percy didn't know. "You distract the guy and I'll get in with the invisibility cap."

"What about me?"

"Then, I'll take it off, throw it to you…somehow distract him from inside and then you can put it on and sneak in too!" Annabeth said.

"Clever."

"Athena," she said simply. "Operation Invisible is a go!" She put the hat on and instantly disappeared. "Hold my hand so you don't lose me!" she hissed, taking his hand. They walked towards the theatre and Percy went to the front of the line. He felt Annabeth let go.

"Excuse me," Percy said to the person in the suit.

"Yes," he replied, turning to face Percy.

"Do you know a good sandwich place around here?" Percy asked, trying to imitate a tourist.

"Did you try the one across the street?" he asked tonelessly.

"Oh…yeah…didn't see it," Percy said, looking surprised. "Thanks man!" He didn't leave though; he just hung around until Annabeth's cap flew and hit him in the face. He waited until no one was looking, and then put it on. When he looked down, he didn't see himself. He waited until Annabeth appeared at the doorway.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the bathroom is," she said, smiling graciously.

"Down the hall and around the corner," the man said gruffly. While he was occupied, Percy slipped inside. He walked to an isolated corner and took of the cap. Then he went to join Annabeth.

"How do we get in?" she asked, pointing to a sign. The show wouldn't start for another half hour and people were guarding the doors. Percy scanned the room, looking for some way in. He saw someone in a uniform walk out of a room labeled **employees only** and walk into the seating area. The guards didn't raise an eyebrow.

"Come on," Percy said, pulling her into the room. It was the oldest trick in the book, but Percy was hoping that by now it was so overused, that people wouldn't expect someone to be stupid enough to use it. By some miracle, the room was empty. As hoped, there was a rack of uniforms at the back. Percy picked one out and threw it to Annabeth. "Put that on."

"Percy…this says Gus," Annabeth said, examining it.

"Sewn on names? Really?" Percy muttered, picking out another one and tossing it to her. "You be Wendy, I'll be Gus."

Five minutes later, they were standing in the employee lounge with the uniforms over their clothes. They walked out of the room, trying to act like they belonged there. They were halfway across the entrance hall, when a sharp voice called from behind them.

"Going somewhere?" Annabeth and Percy spun around to find a beautiful woman in a frilly white dress. Her golden hair fell in ringlets on her shoulders, framing a face with flawless makeup, giving her the overall appearance of a princess. Her chocolate-brown eyes were fixed on the pair.

"Yes. To clean," Annabeth said promptly.

"What are you're names?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"Gus and Wendy," Percy said. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Gus is short and blonde, Wendy is tall and brunette." Percy and Annabeth exchange nervous looks.

"I er…dyed my hair and had a...growth spurt…?" Percy said unsurely.

"Bleach," Annabeth said with full confidence.

"Follow me," the woman said curtly. She led them to somewhere in the back and out of a door. They found themselves in a blue carpeted room with a makeup table and mirror to one side and racks of clothing on another. The woman turned and said, "You're demigods."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"First of all, I have no idea what Gus and Wendy look like, but you got nervous which proves you aren't them. Second of all, I saw you when you walked in, and you were wearing Camp Half-Blood t-shirts."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Celeste. Daughter of Aphrodite," she replied promptly. "Now do me the honor of telling me who you are. I'm assuming you're here to retrieve _this_ for my mother." She held up a shimmery pink scarf. Percy had seen the scarf before. Even from his spot a few feet away, he could smell the intoxicating scent coming from it. It made him feel drowsy. He wanted to snatch the scarf away and rub it against his face. He wanted to get lost in the silky folds of the…_Snap out of it, _Percy scolded himself.

"Yes. I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase," Percy said. "Now can we have the scarf?"

"Ah, the famous Percy Jackson and his beautiful love interest," Celeste said.

"What?" Annabeth spat. "His love interest?_ That's _what people know me as? Not Annabeth Chase, the brave daughter of Athena; Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's love interest?" she said indignantly

"Well, that's how my mother described it, and she only cares for romance aspects," Celeste replied calmly.

"Just give us the scarf."

"Take it," Celeste said, throwing it to Annabeth. "But before you go, my mom asked me to give you a makeover."

"Pardon me?"

"You can't go to your date looking like that!" Celeste cried. "Percy, go outside. Bryan will be waiting to make you look better."

"Gee thanks," Percy muttered, walking outside. After 10 minutes of arguing and hair combing, Percy was being pushed back inside Celeste's room. His mouth fell open slightly when he caught sight of Annabeth.

She was wearing a silver dress that matched her eyes beautifully, along with a pair of silver flats. Her hair was still loose and her makeup was done in a slightly smoky fashion. At least that's what Celeste was saying.

Percy was wearing a light blue button-down shirt with dark jeans, and Bryan had forced him to run a comb through his hair. The minute he brought out the hair gel, however, Percy had bolted.

"Oh, you two look lovely!" Celeste squealed. She handed them a simple chain necklace. "This is a transport necklace. Put it around both of you and think of the place you want to go. It's mom's so you'll have to give it to her when you return the scarf. And would you mind telling her to get her nose out of my love life?"

"No problem," Annabeth said, slipping the necklace around her and Percy's necks. "Thanks for the help."

Percy squeezed his eyes shut as there was a sudden cold sensation in his stomach, and then he felt his feet hitting sand. He opened his eyes and saw that they were back on the Camp Half-Blood beach. He took off the necklace. Aphrodite was waiting for them.

"Take your scarf," Annabeth said, throwing it to her.

"And your necklace," Percy said, throwing the necklace as well.

"And Celeste wants us to tell you to keep your nose out of her love life," Annabeth continued. "Her words, not mine."

"Good," Aphrodite said, ignoring the last comment. "As promised, I set up a date," she said gesturing to a raft docked on the beach. Then she melted into the wind, leaving nothing but a few rose petals. Percy took Annabeth's hand and they walked towards the raft. There was a soft picnic blanket covering it. Another fluffy blanket was folded and to the side. Two cushions were on the picnic blanket, and a picnic basket sat in between. Rose petals were scattered everywhere and candles were placed on each corner of the raft. The idea was clear: moonlight picnic on the water.

They got onto the raft and Percy had the water carry them out until they could no longer hear the voices singing at the campfire. Annabeth looked beautiful with the moonlight striking her. They opened the picnic basket and took out the contents. A thermos filled with hot chocolate along with 2 mugs, an assortment of fancy sandwiches, and a box of chocolates. They enjoyed the food, talking about little things. Once everything was put away and the hot chocolate was drained, they sat together, wrapped in the second blanket.

"Tonight was wonderful," Annabeth said softly.

"Yeah, Aphrodite sure came through for us."

"I hope it stays this way."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Calm," Annabeth answered.

"This was not calm," Percy countered.

"Well it's calmer than the things we normally do," Annabeth replied. "Besides, I like running around with you." Percy smiled.

"I like running around with you too," he said, kissing her gently. They shifter closer to each other and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the moon.

Sitting there together made their worries slip away. Who cared about the Second Great Prophecy? It probably wouldn't happen for years!

They couldn't have been more wrong.

**Review! Please?**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


End file.
